ONE NIGHT (Traducción)
by catersick
Summary: Frank no puede dormir. Ya no más. No después de ese sueño. Matt intenta ayudar. Autor Original: I'm Fratt Trash (raysire)


**NOTA:** Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo traduzco para compartir esta pareja, por amor al fandom y para que la gente vea esta historia. Esta es una parte complementaria de _**Three Months**_ (disponible en mi perfil). Pero puede ser leído como capitulo único.

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL:** _I'm_Fratt_Trash (raysire)_

 **URL:** _(http) archiveofourown .org (/) Works (/) 7329562 -_ sin espacios ni paréntesis

• • •

 **ONE NIGHT** _(traducción)_

• • •

Se tumba sobre la cama, completamente despierto. Él no puede dormir, no desde…

Él simplemente no puede.

Matt se encuentra al lado de él, de espaldas a él. Él sabe que Matt está despierto, puede escuchar su aliento, puede ver el silencio forzado de su cuerpo.

Frank sabe que Matt puede sentir que él no está durmiendo y se está preguntando por qué. Está tratando con todas sus fuerzas no pasar sobre su lado y abrazarlo, no enterrar su cara en el cabello de Matt, de no sujetarlo contra su pecho, porque sabe que si lo hace se romperá, y él no quiere eso. Él no quiere el escuchar las preguntas, ver las miradas preocupadas o tener conversaciones incómodas.

Él es fuerte. Él va a resolver eso. Toma una respiración profunda y cierra los ojos. El sueño vendrá con el tiempo. Si no es esa noche, mañana. O al día después a ese.

—¿Frank? —La voz de Matt es suave—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Vuelve a dormir. Rojo.

—No puedo. Estoy preocupado por ti.

 _Mierda._ Eso es exactamente lo que no quería. Que Rojo se preocupara por él, haciendo preguntas que no quería responder. Que no _sabe_ cómo responder.

Matt se da la vuelta hacía el otro lado, para hablar con él. Él apoya una de sus manos en su brazo. El tacto es suave, pero Frank siente que quema su piel. Él se aparta. Está agradecido por la oscuridad de la habitación, por lo que no puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Matt. Él sabe que le duele.

—Frank —dice firme, preocupado.

Él quiere irse. Quiere levantarse de esa maldita cama y salir de la habitación, de la casa, de la jodida ciudad. Pero no puede. Siente un fuerte tirón de Matt.

Él sabe lo que significa. Y tiene miedo. Deja escapar un suspiro y se pasa una mano por la cara. Se siente bien, tan bien como cerrar los ojos, siquiera por un segundo. Dios, que cansado se siente.

Matt se acerca de nuevo, su mano se posa en su brazo una vez más. Esta caliente. Esta vez Frank no la aparta.

—Háblame, por favor.

—Rojo, yo…

—Por favor, Frank.

Él no le puede decir. No puede permitir que Matt sepa del sueño que ha tenido unas noches atrás. La agonía de verlo morir, de vivir sin él. Aquel dolor en el pecho se sentía tan real, el vacío, la desesperación y toda esa impotencia. Hace mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así.

Se había despertado en esa misma habitación, con el corazón acelerado, empapado en sudor, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sorprendió de que Matt no hubiera sentido u oído algo, él seguía durmiendo junto a él, tan tranquilo, con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente y una mano sobre su brazo. Era tan hermoso, y sin embargo, a la vez tan aterrador.

Él no podía decir cuál era su verdadero problema. Lo que en realidad es ese sueño. Si él lo dice en voz alta, se puede hacer realidad. Pero ya no puede seguir así.

Matt se acerca más a él, ahora con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se siente tan bien. Él quiere permanecer así, quiere dejar de pensar y conciliar el sueño mientras es arrullado por el calor del cuerpo de Matt, por el sonido de su voz.

Se vuelve en su lugar, con las rodillas en los brazos de Matt, frente a frente, pone una mano en su mejilla. Matt cierra los ojos y se inclina al tacto.

—Háblame, Frank.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo… simplemente no puedo.

La mano de Matt está en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Su latido, su corazón palpita sin parar. Él sabe que Matt lo está oyendo. Casi nunca hace eso; Matt sabe que a Frank no le gusta. Lo hace sentir vulnerable.

Pero esta vez no. Esta vez siente que en sí, no tiene por qué decir nada, siente como si Matt le entendiera como si lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta.

Matt suspira y lo abraza, su rostro se entierra en el cuello de Matt, los brazos de Matt están a su alrededor, lo único que puede sentir es la piel de Matt, el olor de Matt, el calor de Matt a su alrededor. Hay un nudo en su garganta. Traga, pero no desaparece. Matt los mantiene entrelazados, en silencio. Frank sabe que además de oír su corazón, puede oler su ansiedad, pero Matt no habla. Él solo le sostiene mientras la luz de afuera se vuelve gris y los primeros sonidos que comienzan a llegar de los apartamentos que les rodean.

Ninguno habla, por lo que Frank siente todo como una eternidad. Matt lo sostiene y espera. Frank es más alto y grande que Matt, pero igualmente, se siente seguro en sus brazos. El nudo en su garganta aún no desaparece, sus ojos pican. Y Matt, aún espera.

—Tuve un sueño. —Las palabras son amortiguadas contra el cuello de Matt. Pero sabe que Matt lo puede oír perfectamente—. Tuve un sueño, donde caíste de un techo, y yo no te pude salvar de nuevo. No pude hacer nada para salvarte. Vi como paso todo, y yo estaba demasiado lejos, no podía llegar a ti a tiempo, solo te vi caer, y todo se sentía tan real… —Se detiene su respiración. Sus pulmones se sienten vacíos, comprimidos. Está jadeando como si recién hubiera corrido una

milla—. Diste contra el suelo, y lo oí Rojo, el chasquido de tu cuello, escuche como _morías._

Los brazos de Matt se aferran alrededor de él. Frank intenta con todas sus fuerzas, dejar de temblar. Aprieta sus manos, y entierra su rostro más profundo en el cuello de Matt.

—Frank…

No escucha las siguientes palabras de Matt. El sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre, tranquilo y relajante, es suficiente. Frank se rompe, entre feos sollozos, sacudiendo todo su pesado cuerpo. Llorando como un niño pequeño, viéndose tonto, pero no le importa. Llora contra el cuello de Matt, hasta que siente que nunca será capaz de detenerse, y justo cuando comienza a preguntarse si volverá a respirar normalmente de nuevo, sus hombros se relajan y el nudo en su garganta se afloja un poco.

Matt aún lo sostiene, esperando pacientemente a que se calme, a que su corazón se calme un poco, que sus lágrimas se detengan. Está manteniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Frank y la otra sobre su espalda acariciándola, serenamente.

Le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza y hace que Frank se detenga gradualmente entre sollozos y estremecimientos. Hasta drenar toda su angustia y dejarlo agotado, siendo acunado entre los brazos de Matt.

—Simplemente no puedo Rojo.

—¿Qué?

— Perderte. Perder todo lo que amo, una vez más. No puedo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Siente a Matt contener la respiración durante una fracción de segundo. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Él lo sabe, no hay vuelta atrás ahora.

—Tú no lo harás. No me perderás.

—No puedes decir eso. Es algo que no se puede saber. Y sí…

En un asentimiento, Matt afloja el abrazo, dejándolo ir. Se aleja de él, por lo que Frank puede ver su rostro. Los ojos de Matt se fijan sobre Frank, como si realmente pudiera verlo.

—Lo sé. Y sí… eso es lo que pienso todas y cada una de las noches que sales de casa para hacer… lo que haces. Y sí… ¿Y sí esta es la última vez que lo veo? ¿Y sí no vuelve a casa mañana? ¿Y sí es detenido… o peor? Lo sé, cada mañana que vuelves, maloliente a pólvora, con sudor y un café barato, no hay olor que más me guste en todo el mundo, ya que significa que estas en casa. Luego, cuando sales de nuevo, todo comienza otra vez. Sé cómo te sientes.

Matt hunde su cabeza y besa sus labios, un beso suave y delicado. Frank suspira y devuelve el beso, con los ojos cerrados, y perdido en el calor de Matt, sus palabras siguen resonando en sus oídos.

—Duerme Frank, —Matt ordena cuando sus labios se abren, y no podría estar más feliz de hacerlo. No había estado tan cansado desde Afganistán.

Él se da la vuelta hacía su lado, y Matt lo sostiene desde atrás. Se siente raro ser la cuchara pequeña, pero no se queja. Él suspira y cierra sus ojos, y Matt besa su nuca con suavidad.

—Matt, te amo. —Son las últimas palabras que se escapan de sus labios antes de caer dormido.

—Yo también te amo. —Es lo que Matt responde y por primera vez en semanas, Frank no le teme a sus sueños.


End file.
